A Silver Lining
by Back2Freestyle15
Summary: May and the gang are in Traverse Town when May runs into Drew! Becuase the two got stuck in a thunderstorm, they come down with colds and then Harley shows up and gives May a potion...but for what? Read and review please! Ch. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own Pokemon, and if I did I would get rid of Max and put in Drew. )

"Can't we take a break? My feet are killing me!" May moaned, sitting down hard on a nearby rock.

"Aw come on May! We're almost there!" Max cheerfully said. Ash, who had been walking further ahead, turned around and grinned. "Yeah! Then heads up Traverse Town! Ash Keptume is coming to win!"

His three companions groaned as the determination fire flared up in Ash's eyes. "Then I'll get to see the love of my life, the diamond in the rough, my soul mate... Nurse Joy!" Brock sang, as he tore down the dirt path. Max ran after him, to save Nurse Joy and Ash followed.

May sighed, and slowly got back to her sore feet. The trio was headed to Traverse Town, where Ash was going to battle in the Pokemon contest, and also where he was suppose to meet Branden and battle one-on-one in the final round. Of course, Ash was ready to take the challenge and was pumped and ready for action, but his excitement to be the first one there had Mays feet killing her. Grumbling something about hormons, May trudged down the path after the trail of smoke her friends disappeared off into. At least it was a beautiful day, May thought as she looked at the green trees around her, and the blue, blue sky. The Pokemon were singing and running around playfully with each other and light breeze danced with her hair and tugged softly at her clothes. May smiled, feeling happy and relaxed again. When she finally woke up from her day dreaming, she noticed she was closing in on their next town. She had climbed a hill, and down below her she could she a peaceful, medium sized town full of activity. She also saw a bridge, and a large river, which already she could tell a powerful and fast current. She shivered, as she carefully made her way down the hill and across the sturdy wooden bridge, she wouldn't want to fall in that.

As she entered the town, wonderful smells like fresh bake bread, cakes and soups greeted her. Oh, and Max, Ash and Brock.

"What took you so long, May? We thought we had to go back and find you!" Max said, still holding a firm grip on Brock's ear. "No! Don't take me away from her! I'll be back! Love always prevail, my dear Nurse Joy!" Brock cried.

Ash, on the other hand, was grinning. "I am soo pumped!..." A loud growl interrupted him and Ash blushed slightly. "And maybe a little hungry."

May sheepishly smiled, as her stomach chimed in too. "Me too. Let's go find somewhere to eat, then explore this place!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Its says in here that the Noodle House is one of the great places to eat, in the whole Hoenin League! We should check it out!" Brock said, flipping through a brochure. They made their way through the somewhat crowded street and down into the Noodle House, which was fairly busy.

"Table for four please." Max ordered, looking almost straight up at their waiter, whose name tag stated her name was Annie. She smiled and nodded, and silently took them into the back, where one table stood empty.

"Here you go! May I take drinks, while you decide what you want?" She asked pleasantly. They ordered their drinks, thanked her, and went searching through their menus.

"Wow, they've got some good stuff here!" Ash drolled, looking over his menu.

"Ya, and great prices! I've never seen any of these priced so low!" Max grinned.

"I know what I want!" May happily folded over her menu and place her elbows on the table and held her head on them. "Everything?" Max smirked.

"Very funny Max but no. I'm getting the Chicken Noodle Pasta, thank you very much." May stated proudly. "That sounds good! I'm getting the ginger Lime spaghetti!" Brock said excitedly.

"Forget you guys! I'm getting everything!" Ash grinned, as his Picachu smiled.

"Ash, you knickapoop. You know we cant afford that!" May said.

"Are you guys Pokemon trainers?" Annie asked suddenly, coming up from behind and carrying their drinks.

Ash nodded. "Yep, I'm planning on competing in that Pokemon Contest Tomorrow!" he stated proudly.

"Well, lucky for you, food is free for Pokemon Trainers. So you can eat all you want!" Ash looked like he was in heaven.

"So can I take your order?" "I WANT EVERYTHING!" Ash declared happily to the whole res truant.

"Um... it might take a while..."

"As long as its done before tomorrow, I could care less how long its going to take!" Ash grinned up at their waitress.

"All right... and for you?" She turned to May with a nervous smile: she didn't even bother to write Ash's down. "

Don't bother with him, just get him a burger and he'll be happy." The waitress laughed, relieved. She didn't want to put Ash's order into the chef, he might have quited his job.

They each in turn put in their order and waited patiently for their food. It didn't take more than ten minutes, and soon they were each chowing down.

"Wow! I can see why this is one of the best places to eat in the Hoenin League!" Ash grinned, with crumbs and ketchup all over his face and clothes.

"Yeah! I know what you mean! This pasta is to die for!" May said happily, sitting back in her chair to rest. Max and Brock each agreed.

When they were finally all finished, they were stuffed to the brink, but all happy and warm. They thanked the waitress and left a tip as they left the Noodle House. They must have been in there longer than they thought, because the Sun was setting, and the sky arrayed beautiful colors from pink to purple to orange.

"Hey Max! You want to go swimming?" Ash asked, turning to Max. "Yeah! Why not?" Max grinned.

"Then lets head back to the Pokemon center." Brock nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I want to walk around a bit." May grinned. They nodded and walked in the opposite direction May did.

May walked around the town, quiet happy and content. She poked through the gift shops and bakery's, until she finally sat down on a bench, facing the river. It was a beautiful sight, with the sun coloring the river and lighting her face. The temperature was also very comfortable, with a soft breeze to play with her hair.

May sat back and with a far off mind, watched Pokemon fly around and playfully chase after each other. Her mind started to drift off into her next Pokemon Contest. She acted as if she was a part of it right now, and choose her Evey and Squirtle to show. She went through her act, the screaming crowd and the judges giving her high rakes. She made it to the preliminaries with flying colors, coming in at second, right behind Solidad. She battled a boy, beat him, and went into her finals. There, she took down Solidad and won the Ribbon Cup. People were screaming and chanting her name, as she proudly held it and waved to the crowd, with her trusty Pokemon at her side. She could see Ash and Max, and Brock, all smiling proudly at her and shouted her name with the crowd. She could see Solidad, clapping loudly and looking pleased at her. She could see Harley, furiously stomping out of the arena and Drew... She could see Drew smiling at her, holding a red rose for her... May smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep...

"You as selfish as ever, May. You friends are frantic, they cant find you anywhere. May? May! Come on! Wake up!" May groaned as she felt herself shaken, and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, and dark. It was cold too.

May sat up, rubbed her eyes, and shivered. "What? Where am I?"

Her awakener sighed. "You fell asleep on the bench, May."

As her vision finally came back, she noted that the sun was gone, and clouds were starting to come in. The wind was picking up and the temperature seemed to be dropping at a steady pace. She turned to face her sarcastic new friend.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May gasped.

Drew grinned and flipped his hair. "Your friends are worrying about you, they couldn't find you anywhere. So when I checked into the Pokemon Center, they asked me if I saw you around. In the end, we split up and searched the whole town for you. Lucky for me, I found you." Drew said, lending a hand to help her up.

May blushed. "Oh, I guess I was really tired. How long have I been out?"

He shrugged. "We've only been looking for you for three hours. Then again, what can you expect with a Pokemon trainer like you?" Drew said, looking up at the darkening clouds.

"And whats that suppose to mean?" May demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the green haired boy.

"Forget it. Come on, with have to get out of this storm." Drew said, grabbing her hand, and sprinting down the dirt path.

"What are you talking about? There was-" A bright white streak lit up the sky for a second, before a thundering sound shook every bone in their body.

Drew glared at her. "Now do you believe me?"

May frowned at him, before it completely down poured on them. May let out a shriek, and tore away from Drew, almost instantly regretting it. She had liked him holding her hand... She shook her head. No! He was the enemy and no more! But she blushed as they ran side by side in the pouring rain.

Drew looked over at her, cocking a eyebrow. Why was she blushing like that? He would have to ask her about it later. Now, they had to get to the Pokemon Center. Another flash of Lightening lit up their surroundings, followed by horrifying crack of thunder. Drew's heart rate picked up as he tried to stay cool and look for their shelter. May screamed again, closed her eyes and covered her head. Drew grabbed her arm to steer her toward the Pokemon Center, they could see it now, and were closing in fast. "Come on May! We are almost there!" May opened her eyes, and full out sprint to the doors, with Drew hot on her heals.

Nurse Joy was peacefully typing into her computer, double checking that all the Pokemon were being take care off. The lobby was completely empty, with the lonely fire slowly dying out and all the trainers upstairs sleeping in the room.

Her mind then wandered off to those three kids who she had shooed to bed, only a hour ago. They couldn't find their friend. Nurse Joy frowned as she looked up and outside at the thunderstorm. She hoped that the girl was okay. She wouldn't want anything bad happening to her.

Just then, two kids burst through the doors, soaking wet, and panting heavily.

"Oh!" Nurse Joy quickly grabbed some blankets and walked over to them. "Oh! You poor things! Come! Sit down by the fire to warm yourself up!" Without a word the two kids sat down hard in front of the withering fire.

"Hm... will have to do better than that, Chansey! Bring me some wood please!'"

"Don't bother." The girl exhaustedly said, while she searched through her small yellow pack. She took out a pokeball and tossed in tiredly into the air.

"Combustion! Lit the fire please!" A birdish type Pokemon came out, calling out his name and flames erupted from his mouth. He directed in at the fireplace, and at contact it joyfully rekindled.

"Not bad, May." The Green haired boy shivered.

"Thank you Combustion. Return!" May had out the poke ball, and with a final call the Pokemon disappeared.

"What were you two doing out in such weather?" Nurse Joy asked pleasantly, as she brought them mugs of hot coco.

"Someone fell asleep outside, and had her friends worrying about her." Drew said, in between sips.

"You didn't have to come look for me." May retorted.

"Were you the lost girl?" Nurse Joy asked, kneeling down to look at May's face.

May blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. I was real tired and fell asleep on that bench, near that river. It was a beautiful sight, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course! I know where your talking about! It is breath taking, isn't it? And I don't blame you for falling asleep there, I've done it once or twice myself." Nurse Joy winked down at May, and May smiled back, not feeling such like a fool any more.

"Would you like me to take your Pokemon for the night?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes, please." Drew handed her his as May got out her own.

"Mine too please!" Nurse Joy took all of them, then walked away into the back room. The two sat in silence for a moment, May staring at her mug, and Drew at the fire.

"Um... thanks for coming to look for me. I don't know what I would have done, if I would have woken up in the middle of a thunderstorm." May said, still looking down at her mug.

Drew looked up surprised, them grinned at her. "Your welcome but don't expect it to happen again. I just had nothing to do, thats all." May smirked at him, and wrung out her bandanna. She frowned, looking at the sad lump in her hand, then got up and placed it near the fire, so it could dry.

Drew climbed up on the coach, and let out a loud sigh. May sat down next time him and yawned.

"I'm tired, but too exhausted to get a room!" She complained, as she nestled down further in her blanket.

"A lazy Pokemon trainer is a sign of lazy Pokemon." Drew yawned.

"Who says?" May demanded softly, starting to drift off to sleep.

"Good coordinators, thats who." Drew said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

May laid her head down on the arm of the coach. "...Night, Drew,"

Drew smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Night May."

Next chapter: May and Drew both have colds, so they have to stay in bed, in the same room as it continues to rain. And as the night comes around, Mays old trouble making 'disease' comes back, and know one knows shes got it expect... that green haired boy.

Oh yeah, write reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter Two coming up! Due to popular demand (who am I kidding, I got one but a very satisfying one from um... Oban something. Thank you! I didn't realize it looked that bad till you told me! So...ya know thanks!)

Moving on... its a kinda Anastaia thing at the end, for those of you who have seen the cartoon movie

_May laughed. She was having a blissful time, running through a field full of flowers along side her Pokemon. Drew was following her, also laughing along with his Pokemon. May never felt so happy, and free in her whole in entire life and almost felt like she was going to burst with happiness. She stopped running and looked for Drew but he was gone. _

"_Surprise!" May turned just in time to see Drew lunge at her from behind. The two tumbled in the flowers, rolling over each other before they halted to a stop, both of them out of breath from laughing so hard. _

"_Aw, May. Where have you been all of my life?" Drew smiled down at her and put a flower under her ear.. _

_May smiled and blushed. "Funny, I was just going to ask the same thing!" _

_The two were lost in each others eyes and Drew was starting to move in for a kiss. May, feeling her heart flutter, went in. Closer, closer. May closed her eyes and-_

"_**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

May jerked out of her bed, out of her blissful dream and screamed.

"Where the heck were you?!? We couldn't find you anywhere!!" A little, shrill voice demanded.

May sighed and looked at her little brother. "Sorry Max. I feel asleep on one of the benches, near the river and well-" May stopped, twitching her nose before let out a sneeze.

"Sounds like you've got a cold." Brock said.

"Do not!" But she sneezed again several times, and laid back in her bed, tiredly.

"Why me?" May groaned.

"Well, your not the only one. Drew came down with one too." Ash grinned.

"Drew?! Oh, right. He found me last night." May mumbled, starting to remember her dream.

"Oh good! Your awake and just in time for breakfast!" Nurse Joy swept into her room with a tray full of Orange Juice and Chicken Broth.

"Nurse Joy! The love of my life! With every passing moment my heart beats faster and faster for you! Will you cure me of this sickness and marry me!?!?" Brock's eyes were glistening and round like hearts as he knelt beside Nurse Joy and cradled her hand.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't let it go that far." Max said sternly, grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the startled Nurse Joy. Ash and May let out a couple of nervous chuckles.

"Um... well anyways, heres your breakfast May and your going to have to stay in bed today if you want to go anywhere tomorrow." Nurse Joy said, before moving across the room to the other occupied bed.

"The same goes for you Drew." She said, taking the empty plates and walking out of the room. May turned quickly to her left, and to her disappointment, his bed was right next to her.

"It's about time you woke up May." Drew said, with a slightly different plugged up voice.

"Oh great, your in here too?" May sniffed angrily.

"Don't forget the one who saved you last night." Drew replied and flicked his hair.

"Oh great! Just great! Of course I had to be paired with you in the same room! Why wouldn't I be?" May demanded, then let out a series of coughs.

Ash looked at the two of them, amused. "Well, now that you two seem to be acquainted, I'm going to my Pokemon Contest." He stood up to leave and waved to May. "I see you when the contest is over, alright? Play nice now!" He smirked and left the room before May could kill him.

A moment of silence, then, "I don't know how you do it." Drew said, shaking his head.

"Do what?" May asked.

"Travel with him, and those other guys. They would drive me crazy in a heartbeat."

May shrugged. "They're not really that bad, Drew. Just... a little peppy sometimes."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Whatever.."

Silence roamed around for a minute before Drew waved toward her food. "You better eat that soon, before it gets cold."

May looked down at it in disgust. "I hate Chicken Broth."

"Too bad, princess. Just get it over with and drink it quickly before you know what your doing." Drew said, before letting out a series of coughs.

May gave one more disgusted look at it, before quickly drinking it down. "Yuck! That was terrible!" May winced.

Drew watched her, amused. "The orange juice isn't any better."

May wined, before quickly gulping that down too. "Thanks for the warning." She sighed, sticking her tongue out at the empty glass.

He shrugged before climbing out of the bed. "Where are you going?" May asked.

"To the pool. Nurse Joy suggested that I set in the hot tub for a bit, to clear my signesses. You wouldn't know what I talking about." He smirked, grabbed his bathing suit and a towel and walked out of the room with a wave.

May screamed in frustration. How could she even think that she might like him?! Throwing off her bed sheets, so grab her own bathing suit and towel and went after him. That little know-it-all, selfish, stupid, mean, green haired freak was always making fun of her!

Storming out into the hall, she asked a girl where the hanging rooms were. She was directed to a small, but beautiful locker room opposite of her bedroom. After changing she headed toward the pool. When she entered, she instantly felt better. It was full of water Pokemon, about 15 different kinds, swimming around peacefully and playing. May smiled, she loved swimming with Pokemon. She noticed a small Pokemon looking at her, and quickly running over to her. He stopped at her feet and called out his name.

"Squirtle!" May cried delightfully and picked him up like a baby. "Hey little guy! You mind if I swim with you?" Her Squirtle called his name happily again and nodded. He jumped out of her hands and called to the rest of the water Pokemon. They all looked up at her and called some sort of a welcome. May laughed and waved to them.

"Why did you follow me? Do you want my autograph or something?" A voice came from the corner.

May glared at Drew, who was sitting in the hot tub, glaring back at her. "Maybe I want to take a swim Drew. It's a free country you know." She retorted before walking over to the pool. She never made it.

BOOM!!!!

A rather, oddly shape hot air balloon burst through the far right hand corner, showing dust and rocks everywhere. The queer thing about the balloon was a attachment to the bottom, a rather large box and a huge tube sticking out from it. Standing in the balloon were two people, and a Pokemon, grinning down at them.

"Wow! You were right Jessie! Look at all these Pokemon!!!" A small, winy voice called out.

"Can you say, promotions?!?!" A boy (man?) said happily.

"Stop wasting time!! Meowth, now!" A girl sharply ordered.

"Water Pokemon coming right up!" Suddenly, winds were picking up and started sucking May, Drew and the Pokemon toward the hot air balloon. May scrambled to grab hold of a nearby pole, while Drew held on to the edge of the pool.

" Team Rocket! Let those Pokemon go!" May demanded, holding on to a pole for dear life, as most of the Water Pokemon went flying into their trap.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double! "

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth thats me!"

"Wherever theres peace and love in the Universes,"

"Team Rocket-"

"Will be there!

"TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!"

May clutched her pole for her life, as the suction continued to pull at her into the Pokemon trap. The other Pokemon were not as successful, and flew into the bag attached to the balloon. Some of the big Pokemon grabbed on o the edges, and smaller Pokemon held onto them.

"Come on Meowth, I want all of those Pokemon!!" Jessie demanded, reaching over and turning the knob up higher. Tables and chairs went flying across the room, banging into May and Drew. May screamed, and tried to take cover, but couldn't let go of the pole. A table collided with her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Drew grimaced, a chair slammed into his fingers and his grip was weakening.

"oh boy! This is working better than usual!" Meowth stated cheerfully. The water Pokemon had no chance now, and were all flying back into the tube with frightened cries.

"Oh no! Not now!!" But it was too late, Drew sneezed, and his hold on the wet, slippery edge of the pool finally slipped. He went painfully, flying backwards toward Team Rockets cell.

"Drew!" May reach out with one hand and grabbed his wrist. "Hang on Drew!" She clutched his wrist tight with her left hand, and grabbed the pole to keep them both from flying into the trap.

With some difficulty, Drew took out his one pokeball and threw it above Team Rockets 'vacuum'. "Rosalia, use petal dance on Team Rocket!" Drew shouted. A graceful, beautiful Pokemon emerged from the ball, and showered Team Rockets with sharp petals. They all shouted and took cover.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam and aim for the the trap Pokemon to break them free!" Squirtle, who had been hanging onto May's leg, instantly jumped into action to enforce his Mistress's command. May bit her lip and struggled to keep her hold on the slick pole and Drew. She turned to look at Squirtles damage. The part which connected the box from the balloon was weakened, but still attached. May grimaced, it was getting harder to keep both of them from flying away. Squirtle looked at his Mistress, distress.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam one more time!" She gritted her teeth and prayed that it would work this time. Squirtle jumped up and directed his attack again. Then suddenly, there was a explosion and the suction just stopped as fast as it started. Drew and May fell back to Earth hard, as all the water Pokemon escaped from the cell.

Jessie shouted with rage as they scampered free. "Why you little twerp!" And made a grab for her Poke ball but Drew never gave her a chance.

"Rosalia! Solar beam, lets go!" "Squirtle Bubble Attack!" May called out. The two Pokemon directed their attack at Team Rockets balloon, and another, louder explosion occurred.

"Oh well, at least we tried." James said sadly, as he was flying away.

"I'm going to strangle that girl next time I see her!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"As always... Were blasting off again!"

Drew let out a soft sigh and looked at May, who leaned against the pole, panting heavily. The water Pokemon let a relived cry, and thanked Drew and May.

"What's going on in here?!" Nurse Joy burst through the pool door and seeing the broken down wall in the corner, water everywhere, table, chairs and towels over turned, gasped.

"Oh my! Is everyone alright? What happened?" Nurse Joy scurried over to May and looked worriedly at her. When no responded for a minute, May slowly spook up.

"Team Rocket shows up and tried stealing all of the Pokemon." She sighed, and sat down heavily on the ground, exhausted.

Nurse Joy gasped, as Drew stood up silently, his usual smirk gone.

All of the Water Pokemon seemed to say something at once, calling to Nurse Joy. She walked over to them, glancing over and making none of them were hurt. She then turned around to May and Drew. "Why don't you too head back to your rooms? This pool won't be open until we can get this cleaned up, I'm afraid." May nodded, but Drew said nothing. The two walked silently back to their rooms, both painfully slowly and quiet. When the finally entered their room, May climbed into her bed and looked at Drew.

"That was not quiet the swim I had in mind." May smiled sheepishly.

Drew looked over at her, his face confused.

May frowned at him. "Something on your mind?"

He then looked away, and thought hard on how to say it. "Why... why did you... grab my hand?" He asked finally, looking up at her.

"Well," May looked at him strangely, "I didn't want you to get sucked up. That's why. You would have done the same for me." She answered, watching him closely.

He looked at her for another minute before nodding and stared out the window.

May shrugged, and snuggled down further into her bed, ready for a nap and drifted off to sleep...

The rest of the day was, in May's terms, boring. All she did was sleep and eat the yucky broth Nurse Joy brought to her. Ash, Max and Brock came to see late in the afternoon, just to report that Ash had gotten past the first round, and so had Brandon. Ash was suppose to fight some guy name Ted tomorrow, and he was ready and pumped to kick his butt. But they didn't stay for long, waiting to explore the town (real reason was they didn't want May's cold). May and Drew seemed to bicker back and forth every waking moment. So in the evening, May was happy to hear that she had a visitor.

"Who is it?" May asked excitedly, racking her mind to think who it might be.

Drew watched the door closely, almost glaring.

"Guess who, hon!? I just had to stop by when I heard you were sick!" A rather tall, purple haired, green clothes person stepped through the door with a loud, shrill, high voice. May wined and Drew glared at him.

"Oh, May dear! You look terrible! Absolutely terrible and-What have we here?!" Harley grinned as he looked at Drew.

"You too, Drew?! Well! Ain't this something! And you two are sharing a room! Oh, how nice!" Harley said, clapping both hands together and giggling.

"Harley, we are only sharing a room because we are both sick." Drew snapped.

"Oh, don't you get your little roses up in a bundle Drew. I'm just teasing you." Harley giggled again.

May rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "What are doing here Harley?"

"I was just strolling through when I ran into your boy toys May, you know the over-enthusiastic one, the tall one and the geeky one." Harley said thoughtfully.

"That geeky one so happens to be my brother." May hotly said.

"Oh you too! Boy, you guys must be sick! I'm just kidding!" Just then Nurse Joy walked in for the ump-teenth time with a tray of orange juice and broth.

May groaned. "Not again."

"You won't regret it tomorrow, May when you feel a whole lot better." Nurse Joy said, putting the tray in front of May, than Drew.

"Well, what have we got here? Some orange juice and broth?" Harley picked up May's orange juice and looked at it. Then from out of his pocket, he took a straw and stuck it into her drink. He then swirled it around and gave it back to her, with his million dollar grin. "There you go May dear. It'll be easier to drink with a straw."

May looked at him, confused but shrugged. "Um... thanks, I guess." May took the drink and took a sip. She frowned at it, as Drew glared at the two of them.

"Well, okay! I better be on my way, I wouldn't want to catch your nasty colds now! Chow!" Harley made a quick wave before disappearing out of the door. The two stared after him before May turned to Drew, cocked a eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Drew lowered his eyes and glared at the door.

"I don't trust him one bit May, and neither should you. He's up to something."

May shrugged. "Well, whatever. But I guess whatever hes up too, can't make me not drink this broth." She said, as she looked down in disgust at it.

"I'm serious!" Drew angrily said, then calmed down. "I almost forget who I was talking to for a second." May shot him a glare, but he didn't see it. He was too busy drinking his broth. Soon Nurse Joy came in to take the empty plates, and asked them how they were feeling. Drew said tired but stronger and May said the same, but she was way more tired and fell asleep before Nurse Joy even left the room. Drew was a little worried, but Nurse Joy happily replied that the more sleep they got, the better they would feel in the mourning. Drew shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep. As she cleaned their room quickly, Nurse Joy remarked that it had been a beautiful day, but heavy storms were expected again tonight. She would be booked solid tonight. She left Drew snoozing and May heavily asleep and at the door, she turned to lights off.

-Mays dream-

"_Aw come on, Max. Are we there yet?" May asked, letting her little brother lead her through the streets with a blind fold on. _

"_Don't worry May, were almost there. Just around the bend." _

"_That's cool but did I really need to where a blindfold?" May asked, almost in a winy tone. _

"_The others insisted." Max replied with a laugh. May had been at a restruant, eating a Ice Cream Sunday when Max suddenly came out of no where, and she had this blind fold thing on. Now, he was leading her somewhere, where the others were. So of course, she felt like a idiot, walking through the streets with her arms outstretched blindly and her taking very small ginger steps. _

"_Alright, but this better be good." May said grumpily._

_**BAM! **_

Drew lurched out of his bed, panting heavily and looked around for the source of his awakening. He looked outside to see that it was heavily raining, and saw a flash of lightning in the background. Drew sat back, relived that it was only the storm outside, and he noted that he was sweating terribly bad. Wiping his brow, he sat up to slow down his heart beat and glanced at the clock: 2:30 in the mourning. He then looked up and directed his attention to May. He stood up so suddenly, that he didn't even know what he was doing. Trying to stay calm, he walked over to her bed and glared down at it. Finally, he grabbed his shirt (he was still wearing his bathing suit) and walked out of the door. May's bed, was empty.

"_Almost there!" Max shouted. _

"_You said that ten minutes ago!" May complained. _

"_Well, I mean it this time." Max said defensively. _

"_Max, can't you just tell me where your taking me? I have the right to know!" May protested. _

"_Nope, I told the others I wouldn't tell." _

"_And who is 'the others'?" _

"_You'll find out in a minute!" Max sang. May laughed, she never heard him say something in that tone. _

"_Alright were here! You can take it off!" Max exclaimed. _

"_Finally!" May ripped off her blindfold and gasped. _

"_Happy Birthday!" Ash, Brock, Misty, Drew, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Her mom, and Brandon were all there, with a pile of presents behind them and her mom held a beautiful cake. _

"_Happy fourteenth birthday dear!" Her mom beamed at May. _

"_You guys remembered!" May cried excitedly. _

"_Of course we did!" Brock grinned. _

"_How could we forget your birthday, May?" Brandon smiled. _

"_Come on! Blow out the candles and lets have some cake!" Ash said hungrily looking at the cake. _

"_I don't think so, Ash Keptume." Misty took out her mallet and whacked Ash's head. _

"_You guys didn't have to do this for me!" May said, her eyes glistening. _

"_Ya, your right. We should have completely ignored it." Drew smirked. _

_May glared at him. "It's my birthday so you have to be nice to me." _

_Drew flicked his hair. "I don't care what day it is, May, I still get to pick on you." _

Drew frantically searched around the lobby, but she was no where in sight. He gulped, as he peeked outside. A strong gust of bone chilling rain and darkness welcomed him. He quickly looked down at the path and sighed. There was fresh footprints walking away from the Pokemon Center. Drew quickly put on his shirt, and sprinted out into the storm. Why in the world would she be taking a walk, now?? Didn't she know better?

"_Make a wish! Make a wish!" Everyone shouted. May closed her eyes tight and then opened them smiling. Everyone cheered when suddenly, Drew stood up. _

"_Hey, you know what I want to do? Lets go take a swim!" Max and Ash cheered and raced off. May, Misty, Brandon and Drew followed. When they reached the end of the cliff, May gasped. It was beautiful, blue, clear glistening water about 10 feet below her. Drew torn off his shirt and gracefully dived it. Misty and Brandon followed. _

"_Come on May! Its so nice and warm!" Max called up to his older sister. _

"_But I don't want to get wet! And I don't have my bathing suit!" _

"_Aw, come on May! Who cares! Just jump in like that!" Brandon encouraged. _

"_Yeah then we can play chicken!" Ash grinned. _

_May giggled, "You guys are silly!" _

Drew was starting to get frantic, the more he ran through the rain following her footprints, the closer he got to the wild, raging river. _Don't do anything we'll both regret May..._

A man groggily scratched his stomach, after realiving himself in the bathroom. Now was time for a midnight snack. He grabbed a piece of cake and a glass of milk and sat down at the table, starting half-awake outside into the storm. Then, he spotted something strange. Something was moving out there. He got up and peered out the window. It looked like a girl, standing in front of the river. It was so out of control waves splashed up before her. She had a delighted smile on her face, and was giggling. The strange thing about her was her eyes were closed. The man stared at her for another minute, before shaking his head and went back to bed.

"_Come on! Jump in! The water is fine!" Misty called gaily. _

"_I don't know..." _

"_COME ON!!" Suddenly, Brandon was out of the water, and right next to her, dragging her in. _

"_Brandon?! What-? I don't want to go in!" May said startled, tugging away from him. _

"_But we want you too!" And suddenly, to May's horror, her blissful birthday dream turned into a nightmare. All of her friends turned into hideous beast, and was pushing and pulling at her to go into a now, dark green portal which did not look very welcoming. The beautiful sunny day turned into a thunderstorm. May screamed and fought against them, kicking, punching, thrashing around, hoping she would wake up soon. Drew had his arms around her waist and picked her up and dragged her closer, closer to the edge. _

"_No!" May screamed and began crying. He was at the edge then dumper her over the cliff, she was falling. Then-_

"_MAY!!!!!!!" _

May jolted awake, colliding heads with the person next to her. In a instant she realized were she was, what had happened and who was there. She looked up at Drew before sobbed into his shoulder. Drew wrapped his arms around her protectively and sighed. He would have nightmares about this.

Back flash

_Drew panted, running as fast as he could, following Mays footprints. He was starting to think it out now, and knew she wouldn't, in the right mind, have taken a stroll in a storm. So what could he blame? His heart rate was picking up, and it was not because of running. He spotted her, and gave a sigh of relief but it instantly melted all away. May was standing at the edge of a cliff, a raging, wild powerful river below her. The waves crashed up against the cliff, splashing her in the process but she made no move. He stared at her closely, trying to figure out what she was doing. If she was awake, then he didn't want her to see him. He wouldn't want her to think that he was worried about her. If she wasn't... let's hope it doesn't get to that. Then he heard her giggle. He sighed, and turned around, thinking she was awake. _

"_No!" Drew turned quickly around and gasped. May was getting closer to the edge and was thrashing around, as if fighting invisible enemies. Drew ran after her, and grabbed her. _

"_May! What the heck are you doing!?!" He gasped, when she turned around, she wasn't even awake. He then grabbed her around the waist, and tried pulling her back, but she fought him too. The waves came up and soaked them both, and thunder roared at them, shaking every bone in Drew's body. May was starting to cry, as she continued to shout and scream. Finally, Drew shouted in her ear as loud as he could. _

"_MAY!!!!!!" Mays eyes snapped open, as she frantically looked around. Realizing it was all a terrible nightmare and how close she was to her death, she clutched Drew and sobbed. _

_Ya, I didn't like this one as much as the other one. What do you guys think? _

_Next Chapter- May and Drew track down Harley! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm still trying to figure out a why to put nice lines to separate some of this stuff, but until I do, just hang with me! _

_Chapter three coming right up!_

May shivered, as flashbacks of her nightmare came swarming back to her. She finally gave up on trying to get any sleep and climbed out of bed. She couldn't sleep ever since that nightmare she had, only a couple of hours ago. She glanced over at Drew, to find him peacefully sleeping and she let out a soft giggle. He looked way funny. She shook her head, and glanced at the clock: 5:30 A.M. She sighed and got dressed and headed down the hall. At least she felt a lot better than yesterday. Maybe drinking all that chicken broth did help. May shuddered at the thought but suddenly stopped, a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned around, and headed back toward her room. She tip-toed in, making sure Drew was still sleeping, and put a note on her bed, just in case Drew woke up and freaked out. Satisfied, she made her way quietly through silent halls into the back, where a balcony was. Peeking outside, everything was wet, but the rain had let up, and the clouds were breaking apart. She would be able to see the sunrise today. Walking across the porch, she leaned up against the rail and watched, her previous events starting to trouble her again. She frowned, as she stared at the sky. She never had problems sleeping walking, ever! So, why would she sleep walk now? She heard once, that people might sleep walk if their stressed, but she could she be stressed about? She was a fourteen year old girl! May sighed again, a thought look in her eyes. And that dream... she shuddered. The dream lead her to the river, in reality, and in her dream. It was exactly the same, execpt in her dream, it looked a lot more inviting. She didn't think she would be here without Drew. She groaned, why her? She sighed once more, and watched the sunrise.

"No!!!!!!!!"

Drew lurched awake for the second time in that night, panting heavily and sweating bad. Realizing May was not in danger of walking over the edge, Drew curled up in a ball, and tried to calm down. He had seen her walk over the edge, and he was to late to grab her. The worst part was she woke up, just as a wave crushed her against the cliff. And as he screamed her name, he heard someone laughing, cruelly hard and loud. Drew turned around just in time to see Harley disappear. Drew threw his sheets off his bed, and began to panic again. May wasn't in her bed, but instantly he calmed down as he picked up the sheet of paper.

"Get out of bed, you lazy bum!"

Drew grimaced and threw the paper behind him. He took a quick shower, and went to go find May. By time he went looking for her, other coordinators were up, and eating breakfast. It didn't take long for him to find her, and when he did, he rolled his eyes. She was sleeping, _again_. She was the only one on the deck, so Drew approached from behind. At first, he almost didn't wake her up, so looked so comfortable, so peaceful, so... beautiful. Drew quickly shook his head at the last thought and reached out to touch her. She moaned before he could, and stopped as she opened her eyes. Drew quickly went back into his cool personalities.

"Sheesh, May. Must I always find you sleeping?" Drew smirked.

May blushed slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, whatever funny boy. I couldn't get any sleep last night... after, ya know..." May slowly drifted off.

Drew turned to look at the sunrise. "I couldn't either."

They stood in silence for a minute before May sighed.

"I don't know why... it happened. I haven't sleepwalk ever in my whole entire life... its so... confusing."

Drew looked at her startled. "You've never sleepwalked in your life?" He asked, maybe his dream meant something.

May shook her head. "No, never." Drew turned to face the sun.

"This might sound crazy, but, I think Harley might have something to do with that dream."

May looked at Drew shocked. "What? Well... it would be nice to blame it on someone." May said.

Drew shook his head. "No, I'm serious. Remember when Harley stuck that straw in your drink? He so happened had one special for you. A little suspicious?" Drew said gravely.

Mays fist balled up in rage. "Yeah, I know what you mean-" "Come on, lets go." Drew cut her short.

May looked confused up at him. "Go? Go where?"

Drew smirked at her as he flicked his hair. "Where going to find Harley, and settle this once and for all, unless, that is, your too scared?"

May glared at him, then softened. "I don't know-" "Fine, then I'll go myself." Drew turned around and started to walk away.

"Drew! Wait! No way am I letting you go alone!" May ran after him. Drew grinned, he knew that would get her to come along. Just then, then both heard a growl. May sheepishly smiled. "Can we eat breakfast before we go?"

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. But hurry up." They went inside, into the dining area and grabbed a quick breakfast of fruit, granola bars and a small bowl of cereal.

Just as they were ready to go, Ash caught up with them. "Hey! Looks like your feeling better May! Are you coming to my contest today?'

May bit her lip. "Um, I'm sorry Ash. But, I can't. Me and Drew, are going to go to our next contest!" May said.

Ash's shoulders dropped. "Oh, okay. Well then, good luck! Where is it?" May turned to Drew, begging for some help.

Drew flicked his hair. "Blue Shore."

Ash nodded and May put her hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head up. "I want you to beat Brandon today, and then, tell me all about it, over a big juicy steak, alright Ash?" Ash's mood instantly changed as he grinned. He shook her hand.

"You've got a deal May. And you go win that contest too, alright?"

May nodded and turned to Drew. "Alright, lets go."

Drew waved to Ash. "Good luck." Ash nodded his thanks.

"Bye May! Bye Drew! See you in Blue Shore!" Ash waved and shouted. May turned around and waved, as Drew ignored him. They stopped by a house, to ask directions for Harley.

After setting off in the right direction, Drew turned to May. "Why didn't you tell him? About last night?"

May frowned and looked away. "I didn't want them to worry, especialally Max."

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was the right thing to do." May smiled slightly, then started to worry. "What are we going to do, when we find him?"

Drew looked at her, confused. "You'll battle him, of course."

May looked exasperated back at Drew. "Oh, battle him? Drew, I have battle him at lest five times, and no good has even come of it! Why do you think he will change if I battle him one more time?" Inside, May wasn't sure she could beat Harley again but she chose not to say it.

"Because, May, its going to be more than a Battle, its going to be a trap. Just, just trust me on this one, alright? By the end of the day, I promise you, he will be in jail."

May started to freak out. "In jail?!"

Drew glared at her. "You are so clueless!" He said angrily, then he calmed down and flicked his hair. "Forget I said anything."

They then walked in silence, following the dirt trail that was now entering a forest. Soon, they stopped for lunch, and continued walking.

Finally, May who was fed up with the silence, turned to Drew. "You know, I never hear much about your family... you do, have some, right?" May asked.

Drew chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I have a little sister named Cary (Car-EE) and she's everyones best friends, being so cute and nice." Drew said.

May smirked. "Do I sense some jealousy?"

Drew threw back his head and laughed. "No, me and her are close, and I can see why everyone likes her. I go and see her when I can... She reminds me of you, May."

"What?" May asked, startled.

"How so?" Drew grinned at her. "Because she's so clumsy."

"Drew!!!! Can't you just say one thing nice about me!?" May shouted angrily.

Drew stopped, and looked back at her. "You've got a beautiful Beautifly, May." He then winked at her, turned around and continued walking. May gaped at him, before angrily yelling and stomping after him.

"We better stop and ask for directions again soon." Drew remarked when May caught up.

"Fine, whatever." May grumbled, and folded her arms across her chest. Drew cocked a eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, staring straight in front of him. Mays mood instantly changed from mad, to curious.

"Sure, what?"

Continuing to look in front, he stuck his hands in his pockets, and coolly asked. "What got you into Pokemon Training? Why do you want to win the Ribbon Cup so much?" Drew saw something flicked in her eyes, but it disappeared.

"The same reason everyone else wants to win." She replied simply, but could not meet his eyes.

"Your lying." Drew glared.

May stared down at the ground, and kicked up a lose stone. "Well, maybe I am. Why are you doing it Drew?" Drew shrugged, as he watched a bird Pokemon in front of them. "To see how strong I can be, and how strong I can get my Pokemon to be."

May nodded, but had a distant look in her eyes. They started to walk in silence, as Drew kept a close eye on May, she wasn't acting like her usual clumsly but happy self.

"When I was little, I had a cousin. He was older than me, about six years older, and his name was Petey." May said softly, looking at the clouds. Drew looked up at her, surprised.

"We were really close, me and him were. He's the one who introduced me to Pokemon Battles, and every time I visited him, we would always go to the Ribbon Cup and watch the Coordinators Compete." May ignored the look Drew was giving her and kept going on.

"Then, one year, when I was seven, he competed in the Ribbon Cup. I remember it so clearly, his act was simply incredible. It took all the judges breaths away and when he was finished, the crowd went wild. He had requested a special seat for me, and I waited for him in the Coordinators Room, even though I wasn't competing. When he finally came in, he picked me up and swung me around. I was so happy for him, and we both sat down and watched the rest. And before we knew it, he had gotten through the Preliminary, and was in the final round."

May sighed, her eyes starting to burn and her nose began to get runny. Drew sadly watched her, not quiet sure what to do. "The battle was the closest battle anyone had ever seen, and he had them all at their edges of their seats. I was screaming my head off, and even the judges didn't even bother to cover up their excitement. But, unfortunately... they never finished their battle." May's lip began to quiver, and Drew's eyes went wide.

"His opponent, named Davis, had his Pokemon fire an attack. Petey, of course, had his Pokemon dodged it, and Davis attack collided with the ceiling... and it all fell on Petey..." May hated to let Drew see her cry, but she couldn't hold them back anymore. "By the time the paramedic's got him out of the rubble and into a hospital, he had already died. And the worst thing was, the buzzer had sounded after Davis attack and Petey, had won."

Drew looked at her with horror, as his hand went up to his forehead. "That was the Devastating Finish of the 25th Ribbon Cup! I heard about that! They shut down the Ribbon Cup for four years, fearing that history would repeat itself! He, Peter Turner and Davis Marocko, had a one-on-one astounding battle, known as one of the best in the Ribbon Cup History! He, he was your cousin?!"

May closed her eyes tightly as she looked away, and shook slightly.

Drew felt terrible, sick to be exact, to make her bring back such painful memories. "I was so young, too young, to see my cousin die before me. They tried to explain what happened, but I didn't know... I never knew that I wouldn't even see him again." May took in a deep breath, and composed herself. She spoke in a strong, shaking but proud voice. "So yes Drew, I lied before... now you know why I take the Ribbon Cup so seriously. Because, it was suppose to be Petey's."

_Poor May, she had that hidden childhood nightmare that no one knew about. But don't worry, the mood is totally going back to happy and humorous chapters after this one!_

_Next Chapter: May and Drew meet up with Cid, one of May's 'Admirers' from the Pokemon Movie 'Deoxtiys' or something like that! And he has just what they need! Directions! But he's more than what Drew and May bargained for... _

_Review please!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a roll! You guys are great with this whole reviewing thing. I just cant thank you enough! ...I guess I could start writing the story again though... that might help...

Alrighty then! Let's get Busy!

Drew cursed himself. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was the middle of the night, and May and all the Pokemon were asleep but Drew. He had walked a mile to the nearby town, just for May. When he had finally found what he was looking for, the owner wasn't very happy for waking him up at midnight. But Drew gave him some extra money, and by the time he left, the old man treated him like his son. He felt his face burn as he set the dozen rose by May, who was sound asleep. He had felt way bad ever since she told him about her cousin. He had thought, that she could have made it all up, but that thought was quickly erased. She had _cried_, for God's sake. Drew stomach began to hurt again, it did every time he thought of it. He sighed and poked at the withering fire. He had never seen her cry, and hope that he never would see her cry again. He had never known that she had such a troubling past... He shook his head as he laid back and looked up at the stars. He wished he had never brought it up...

May interrupted his thoughts, as she let out a soft giggle. Drew glanced at her, and smiled. She was pretty when she smiled. His eyes fell upon the roses, and he blushed and looked away. He didn't want to be around when she woke up and found them. He glanced at the sky again, as it slowly started to light up and the stars faded away. Finally, he got up and decided to look for food, since they forgot to pack any-correction. May forgot to pack food. He shook his head and walked toward the sun rise, hoping to find some sort of berries or something.

May yawned and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she saw this big blob of red. She sat up an blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurries then looked back down to her side. She gasped, as carfully picked up the roses. As she did, a card fell out, and she picked it up.

_May-_

_Don't be thinking these are from me. Rosailia made me get them._

_Drew_

May smiled softly to herself, fingering one of the roses, as she daydreamed. The Pokemon soon around her woke up slowly, and ran around each other playing. May sighed happily, and folded the note to stick in her pocket. She then looked down at the roses. They were a bit big for her yellow pack to fit in...

"Combustion! Can you do a sky upper cut on the bottom half these rose for me?" May threw the roses in the air, and Combustion did as he was told.

"Thank you!" May gathered them up, and stuck them neatly in her yellow pack, so they would just hang out slightly. Just then, Drew came back with some Regary Berries (I made them up).

"Heres breakfast." Drew gave poured half of the berries onto a bowl for the Pokemon, then split the rest with May. As the Pokemon happily chowed down, May and Drew sat in silence, finishing their breakfast. Finally May cleared her throat.

"Er... thanks, for the... roses. It was, really sweet, of you." She stammered and looked away, blushing terribly bad. Drew grinned and flipped his hair.

"Don't thank me. Thank Rosaila, she's the one who made me do it."

May grinned at him. "Oh, right." She then got up and walked over to Rosaila, and sat down. Rosaila stopped eating and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the roses, Rosaila. That was really thoughtful of you." May bent down and kissed Rosaila on her cheek. Drew gaped at her as May took out her Pokeaballs.

"Alright guys! Time to go! Squirtle Return! Combustion, return! Munchlax and Beautifly return!" May called, as her Pokemon turned red and zapped into the pokeballs. Drew stood up, and did the same.

"Rosaila, Masquarn, Absar, Flygon, return!" He flipped his hair, stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk in the direction of the town he had visited last night.

"Hey Drew! Wait up!" May called and ran after him. Drew stopped, glanced back and waited patiently.

"Thanks!" May smiled brightly as she folded her arms behind her. "So... where are we headed to?"

Drew flipped his hair and smirked at her. "You should know May... then again..."

"As a matter of fact, I do know! I was just testing you!" Drew turned to look at her, cocking a eyebrow and grinning.

"Well then, May, would you mind telling us where the next town is?" May blushed with embarrassment, then crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"If you already know, then why are you asking me?"

Drew let out a short laugh. "Because I was testing you."

May glared at him angrily. "Why don't you tell us where were headed then?" Drew smiled at her.

"But if you already know, why should I?" May screamed in frustrations. Drew laughed as he looked forward.

"Remember when I asked how you could put up with your friends? Well, I'm starting wonder how they put up with you."

May had it, "Listen Drew! You think your so-wha?" May turned on Drew, but instead saw a red rose in her face.

" Calm down. I'm just toying with you. Look, where almost there." May grabbed the rose, and stuck it in her pack, feeling grumpy.

"Man, are you always like this?" Drew asked, stepping into town. May glared at him but did not reply. Drew sighed and looked around, the town was a lot different at day than night. Kids were running around with their Pokemon, and all the doors to shops and business were open for all people. Drew turned to May.

"Listen, why don't you go to the Pokemon Center, and I'll meet you there." May shrugged.

"Sure, but were are you going?" Drew starting walking away.

"Don't worry about me. It wont take long." He waved a hand and May sighed and headed to the Pokemon Center. It wasn't any of her business, right? It didn't take long to find the Pokemon Center, the people there were very nice and give directions. She entered, and saw the familiar sight of Nurse Joy behind the desk, talking to other girl, much younger than her. May saw Nurse Joy shake her head, and the girl walked away sadly. May frowned and approached the counter.

"Hello Nurse Joy! Can you please take my Pokemon for me?" May asked pleasantly. Nurse Joy nodded and smiled.

"Of course I can!" May emptied her pack on the counter, and all her roses fell out.

Nurse Joy smiled. "I see we have admirer!" May blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No way! It's-! I-! But-! He-!!!"

"No need to explain yourself." Nurse Joy winked and took the Pokeballs into the back. May stared after her, until she finally shook her head. She began gathering the rose when her eyes fell upon the girl Nurse Joy had been talking too. She was leaning up against the wall, her arms folded across her chest and frowning, as if stumped, into space. May stuck her roses in the pack, and walked over to her.

"Hey. You alright? You look kind of, lost." May asked, approaching the girl. The girl looked up, and half-smiled.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone." The girl had blue hair, falling just below her shoulders, and a white band in her hair. She had little green/blue eyes and a light blue dress with matching white shoes. She was about, 9 or 10 and to May, looked adorable. May smiled at her.

"Maybe I can help. Who are you looking for?" But the girl shook her head, as she looked down at the carpet.

"No, I don't think you would know him. He doesn't travel in this region, I'm afraid." May put her hands on her hips, and bent down so she could see the girls face.

"Neither do I. Try me." May smiled.

The girl looked up and grinned. "Alright, why not? I'm looking for a guy named Drew. Have you heard of him?"

May laughed. "Have I heard of him? I'm traveling with him! I know where he is!" The girl stood up, excitedly.

"Really? You know where we could find him! Will you take me too him?" May nodded and smiled. "Of course! Come on, last I saw him, he went this way."

"I told you she'd like those ones!" A old man happily exclaimed.

Drew grinned as he recited with the flower shop owner "And I (you) wanted to get the pink ones." The owner laughed, as Drew pushed off the wall.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want my friend doing anything we'll both regret." The old man laughed again, as his wife came out from the back.

"You take care, dear and always be there for that girl. Sooner or later, she'll admit that she likes you too." Drew blushed, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, I don't know about that, but I make sure she has me around when she needs me." The old man walked over to him, and handed him a white rose.

"We only have one of these left and it's free of charge. So give it to her just at the right time." He winked and placed it in Drews hand.

Drew smiled. "Thank you so much. I be sure to stop by and bring her with me before we leave town tomorrow." Drew said, as he place the rose in his vest pocket.

"As long as it isn't midnight, you can stop by whenever you want!" A old man called after him.

"1:00 AM sound good?" He smiled as he walked down the street toward to Pokemon Center, he could still here them roar with laughter.

"Drew! I've got someone here to meet you!" Drew looked up and saw May and a little girl running towards him. He stopped and stare at the little girl. _No way_.

"Drew!" The girl screamed happily and jumped on him.

"Cary! What in the world are you doing here?" Drew asked, hugging his little sister.

"I was looking for you silly! I've been searching for months, and I almost gave up today but this girl said she knew you and would bring me to you!" Drew grinned up at May, who was standing back, watching the whole thing with curiosity.

"Did you introduce yourself to this girl?" Drew asked, grinning.

"Op!" She quickly turned to May and held out her hand.

"I'm Cary, Drew's little sister." May broke into a smile.

"So your Cary! Your just as cute as Drew told me!" May shook Cary's hand as Cary giggled.

"Cary, this is my friend, May." Cary looked at Drew, wide eyed then back at May.

"She's May?" Cary asked, stunned. Drew nodded and May frowned slightly. Cary turned back at May, her eyes wide and her expression overjoyed.

"You never told me how pretty she was!" Cary said, punching Drew in the arm. May giggled and blushed, as did Drew (no he did not giggle, he blushed).

"Why don't we go back to the Pokemon Center, and talk about this over diner?" May suggested.

"Mm!! Dinner! That sounds terrific! Come on Drew lets go!" Cary pulled Drew up, grabbed his hand and dragged him after May.

"Er, May. Could you run ahead and get some reservations for us? I heard they are going to be really busy tonight!" Cary smiled. May looked at her and shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Sure! I'll meet you guys there!" May then ran off ahead. A moment of silence follwed before Cary looked up at Drew.

"Wow, Drew. She's really pretty, why didn't you say she was that pretty in the letters? But anyways, I approve. She's real nice and sweet." Drew rolled his eyes and he looked down at his little sister.

"Listen, me and May, were just friends... and enemies. We are nothing more, alright? So you can't go on saying things like that!"

Cary grinned up at Drew. "Well then, I'll just have to hook you two up." Drew glared down at her.

"Don't even think about it!" But Cary had already pulled free and skipped into the Pokemon Center, giggling with Drew running after her. "This is going to be fun!"

"Um! That was good, don't you think Drew?" Cary asked, pulling on Drew's hand. The trio had just finished eating their dinner, and were sitting around in the lobby, around the fireplace (even though its like Fall). Drew nodded and then broke into a grin.

"I didn't know you could eat so much May." May glared over at him.

"Good coordinators need lots of energy, Drew. And you get energy from eating food." May replied stoutly.

Drew let out a short laugh. "They don't need that much food to be energize, May." Cary watched the two bicker, with thrill in her eyes. May yawned.

"I'm way tired..."

"I thought all that food gave you energy, May?" Drew snickered.

May lazy threw a pillow at him. "Oh, put a sock in it." She grumpily said.

"For future purpose's May, this is a pillow not a sock."

"Drew! You know thats not what I mean!" Drew winked at Cary, who giggled at their arguing. They sat in comfortable silence before-

"May?! Is that really you?" May sat up and looked behind her. She saw a boy a little taller than herself, wearing a red shirt with a black logo, brown spiky hair, and tan pants. He was a little... 'round' but was grinning down at her.

"Cid! Where did you come from?" May asked, as she stood up. Cid however, took her hand and went down on one knee. Drew and Cary watched in shock.

"May, my darling dear. These longs years that have kept us apart has made me realize my true, devoted love for you. How nice it is to hear you voice again and to see those beautiful blue eyes!" And he kissed her hand.

"Er... thanks, Cid. It's nice to see you too." May blushed. "I'd like you to meet Drew and Cary, both good friends of mine." Cary smiled and Drew just glared.

Cid grinned at each one before turning back to May. "If I would ever run into you again, I got you this." He whipped out a banquet of assorted flowers.

"Uh, gee thanks." May took the flowers, blushing terribly.

"So, what are you doing in my hometown?" Cid asked.

"This is your hometown? I never would have guessed!" May said.

Drew cleared his throat. "We're looking for a... friend of ours. Named Harley, has purple hair, and wheres green clothes. Can't miss him. Have you seen him around?" Drew asked coolly.

"So that's what his name is! That jerk made a mean joke about my mom, and before I could comeback with it, he was already out of town!" Cid grumpily said.

For first time since he met Cid, Drew grinned. "Wow, that really is offending." He said sarcastically," Which way did he go?"

Cid pointed down by the flower shop. "He said something about Cerulean City. So my guess is that hes headed there next."

Drew nodded and turned to May. "I'm heading to bed... _make sure you lock your door tonight_." He added, his eyes almost glaring at her. She nodded gravely, understanding him completely. If she sleep walked again, he would have no way of knowing.

"We'll have to leave early in the mourning if we want to catch up with him, May, so don't stay up for too long." And with a wave, Drew disappeared down the hall.

May sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to head to bed too. I'm way tired."

"I had Nurse Joy change our rooms, so we could share one tonight May!" Cary said, jumping up and grabbing May's hand.

May smiled down at her. "Sounds like a great idea. See you in the mourning Cid!" May called. Cid watched her go, drooling all over the floor. _Man that was one, wicked girl. _

_Yeah! Chapter 4 is up! It was pretty good, don't you think? I got the idea of adding in Drews little sister from reading someone elses story, though mine is a bit different. So whose ever May and Drew story inspired me to put her in, Thank you! _

_Next Chapter: Girls Slumber Party. Cary has a way of making people talk, so May and Cary talk all night, about some most, interesting things. And in the mourning, our heroes set off, with a bigger group than what they expected! And better yet, May and Drew meet up with ones of Ash's friends, on the trail to find Harley! _

_I'm I good or what? Hahah! Just kidding! _

_Review Please! _


End file.
